


School's out for Summer

by Lilspaceking



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: End of school, F/F, Fluff, L is for Love, Summer, wrote this in a bit of a rush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-15 00:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11219010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilspaceking/pseuds/Lilspaceking
Summary: It's the last day of school and perhaps the last chance to meet with classmates before the next school year. Sam wants to say good-bye to Luna. Will they make a last-minute connection?





	School's out for Summer

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so I don't know what time "L is for Love" would take place chronologically, but for the purposes of this story, let's pretend it's near the end of the school year.

The school bell rang and the entire student body of Luna's high school went wild. 

Luna was loving the sick energy and quickly brought out her guitar. Strumming a quick, electric guitar riff she started a familiar song and everyone around her joined in. 

"No more pencils! No more books! No more teacher's dirty looks! Since the teacher's rung the bell, throw your books and run like-!"

"Hello!" A familiar voice rang out touching Luna's shoulder gently. 

Luna turned around abruptly stopping her song, "Oh! Hey, Sam. What's up?" 

"Just wanted to say good-bye before you left man. It's been an awesome year, glad I got to know you dude." Sam said. 

It was true. It had be an absolutely awesome year and they had gotten to know each other. They weren't always hanging out, but they would talk during lunch and sometimes jam together. It had been sick. Sam was a cool chick in Luna's opinion, an excellent guitar player, and a good friend. Of course, Luna liked Sam a little more than just good friends, but still hadn't gotten the nerve to reveal herself as the secret admirer. 

Luna smiled, "Yeah, it was pretty rad, dude." 

"Except for all that chemistry, ugh."

"Haha, yeah dude, that sucked. At least it's all over now." 

Sam chuckled a little noting the Rolling Stones reference. "Heh. Do you do that on purpose?" 

"Do what?" Luna said confused. 

"Heh, never mind then. So, what are you doing this summer? Got any plans?" Sam said. 

"Oh, well, my family and I will probably go on a trip somewhere in Vanzilla, but other than that not much plans. Definitely going to have more time to play with my band and write more songs now that summer's over." 

"Cool! We should totally have a jam session dude." 

Luna smiled, trying not blush, but her heart had fluttered a bit. "Yeah! Uh, sure, dude, sounds cool." She said, trying to sound casual and kinda failing. 

Sam paused for a second as if thinking and after a moment said, "Uh, hey, so, kind of a... weird question, but, uh... is this your pen?" Sam seemed a bit nervous, but Luna had no idea why. 

In Sam's hand was a regular purple old pen, a bit chewed up. It also had the name Luna, written on the side in Sharpie.

"Oh, hey! My lucky pen! I've been looking for that everywhere. I write all my songs with it. Where'd you find it?" 

Sam smiled a little and ducked her head, "Uh, in my locker, actually, next to a-a note." Sam said. 

Luna paused, her hand stopping mid-air to grab the pen. How could she have been so stupid?! she thought. She tried desperately to think of something to say, but just couldn't. "Uh, well.."

"Hey, you wouldn't happen to know who sent that note would you?" Sam said easily regaining her confidence.

"Uh, well.." 

"Heh, well, here's your pen." Sam said grabbing Luna's hand gently to place the pen in it. 

Sam started to walk away, but stopped and turned back around. "By the way! If you happen to figure out who wrote that letter, tell them I think it's cute when they do that British accent."

Luna's shell-shocked face stayed the same except for the raging blush that spread across her face. She looked down at the pen in her hand and finally noticed a number written on it. 

"... Rad." 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! If you did comment or send kudos! If i get inspiration (or maybe a good suggestion) I'll write more!


End file.
